


Small town

by smaragdbird



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Lorne is Atlantis's favorite subject to gossip about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small town

Atlantis was a small town and its inhabitants loved to gossip. Wraith, replicators and random Ancient devices didn't cause enough havoc or doom to distract people long enough not to gossip.

  
Major Evan Lorne was Atlantis favourite subject of gossip and rumours, simply because he was always so very professional. If he was seeing someone then he was absolutely tight-lipped about it. That however made it only much more fun to speculate about it, because everyone had a different candidate.

  
Elizabeth believed it was Radek. That scene in the Ancients 'game room' had more or less confirmed her suspicions. As the respective seconds to Sheppard and McKay it was only natural that Lorne and Radek spent a lot of time together and Lorne usually took Radek with him if he needed a physicist on a mission and Radek normally asked for Lorne's help when he worked on a jumper or another Ancient device that needed to be activated.

Miko also confirmed that Radek and Lorne used their breaks to play chess with each other even though Lorne always lost.

  
Miko, however, didn't believe that Lorne was seeing Radek, she believed that it was McKay. He had a higher tolerance of Rodney and argued less with him than Colonel Sheppard. It made her a bit sad but then, Lorne seemed to be a genuinely nice man, faithful, smart, loyal, friendly and hard-working. He wouldn't hurt McKay or treat him badly.

  
McKay believed knew that Lorne was with no one because he had a crush on Teyla. After all on every joint mission Lorne could be found next to Teyla and beside Ronon, he had been the only one to take care of her and cheer her up when her people had been missing. Also, Lorne didn't seem to like Kanaan very much but always volunteered when Teyla needed a baby-sitter.

 

If Teyla ever left Kanaan then Lorne would be first in line for step-dad especially since Torren liked him very much.

  
Teyla, although most of the time she was pretty sure that John and Ronon shared a special bond, sometimes thought that it was Evan who had captured John's heart. It was only a subtle feeling that she couldn't put her finger on. Of course she would never admit it outside Ladies Night when Amelia wouldn't stop needling her for her opinion.

  
Amelia herself assured everyone that Lorne was Chuck's mysterious boyfriend. It was a perfectly good explanation for the hickey on Chuck's neck he refused to explain and Lorne did not only spend a lot of time with Radek in the labs but he was also remarkably often found in the gate room.  
Chuck's answer for Lorne's repeated appearances in the gate room was that he was waiting for Ronon to return. Ronon was very appreciative of Lorne's art, after all he had a painting from him in his room and the nightmare incident had made clear that Lorne and Ronon spent more time together than anyone had thought they did.

  
As for the hickey on his neck, anyone who knew Lorne also knew that he would never be so unprofessional, it could end in a dishonourable discharge for him.

  
Ronon liked Lorne. He was an exceptionally good artist and a capable fighter. Ronon knew about the bonds that developed between warriors, both male and female, but Lorne and Cadman didn't fit into that. They touched too much.

  
However, if you asked Cadman, or Reed or Parrish for that matter, they would tell you that Lorne's private life was exactly that: private and therefore none of your business.


End file.
